HTD Day 2
For this week we got more great art from Kevin plus we start talking about your character's quest in the game. We tasked Kevin with making us a full set of Epic Plate armor. Taking a cue from popular games like World of Warcraft a lot of the loot drops will be classified by their rarity and each category will be represented by a color. Epic gear is gear that is really hard to get, it has great stats and looks awesome. Here is an example of epic plate armor that your character will be able to acquire in the game and epic one handed swords. Full epic plate set with epic one handed swords. The other thing I wanted to talk about is your character. In PTD you can catch an unlimited of enemies to be your towers. Even in other Tower Defense games you can create as many towers as your resources let you. In HTD things will be a little different. In HTD for some time you will only have one character. You start off by selecting your character picking it's race, gender, some customizations, and finally their class. This will be considered your "Main Character", the single player story will be focused on who you picked as your Main Character. The main story of the game will be the same for everybody but each class will have a different point of view of the story. Along the way you will meet with new characters that you can add to your party, you will be able to level them up and equip them just like your main character. You can even bring any of your characters into multiplayer, so you are not limited to your main character. So why start a new file if the only difference is a new point of view on the same story? Well every class in the game is in search of something special. They are searching for a powerful secret technique that has been lost for centuries. When you beat the single player portion your Main Character will learn this technique but none of your other characters in that file will be able to learn it. So starting a new file will be so that you can get each class' secret technique. That's all I have for you this week, Dan will be posting more info later tonight, as always let me know what you think! Dan: In addition to the main story line there will be a bunch of side quests and other things you can do along the way, as well as after you beat the main story line. We definitely want to have optional uber bosses like most single player RPGs have that are much harder than anything in the main story line. I've always found those very fun and challenging and think it would be great to carry that over to HTD. We want there to be just as much single player content as multiplayer content because some people just like to do their own thing or don't feel like searching for a party. I've played enough MMORPGs to understand how frustrating it can be when you are either unable or not interested in grouping and want to play solo but you couldn't even kill a mob 30 levels lower than you. We're hoping to remedy this scenario. :) Category:HTD Day 2